


Daddy's Belt

by writeforthefandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: Castiel initially doesn't get it. He looks down at the cards with a deep frown. He still doesn't understand human references that much. He gets some now. And some just... Fly right past his head.And Dean knows this. Dean uses this to his advantage. So when Dean sees Cass struggling to get this reference, he stands up and undoes the buckle on his pants."Cass, bedroom, now."The order is very clear. Castiel doesn't even hesitate. He stands up and heads to the bedroom, followed by Dean. He has an inkling that he's about to be taught a new human reference.





	Daddy's Belt

They're having a boring day. No new hunts. No apocalypse. No one trying to hunt them down and kill them for a change. Just a sweet, boring day. It's nice, for a change. It means Dean can play a game with Castiel. A game he's been wanting to play with the angel for quite a while. It's a game full of references he knows Castiel doesn't get. Because Castiel still doesn't understand humans much. He tries though. Dean would give him an A+ for the effort.

It's evening. They just finished dinner. 

Cards against humanity is quite a brutal game. Or it can be, depending on what cards you get and play. Dean is good at this. Sam is laughing his ass of. Castiel just frowns and blames it on the fact that he will never properly understand human humour. He's an angel. It's okay though.

Castiel places the next card and Dean has to hold himself back because he has the absolute perfect card for this. He knows this round will be won by him, regardless of what card Castiel decides to play. Sam is their referee. He knows Sam will agree with him on this one. And he also knows Castiel will not get this. Which is entirely perfect for him to teach him a little lesson. Sam may disagree with that though, which makes him grin even worse.

“What gets better with age?” Sam reads the card. He sees Dean's face and knows the game is about to end in something dirty. And he has quite an inkling in what. He looks at Castiel and the angel looks absolutely confused. Angels don't age. Angel's don't have that human upbringing that would have them understand this.

Castiel looks down at his cards and thinks about the question. He could put down his card “Cheese”, or “Alcohol”. They seem appropriate. They seem like the proper answers to that question. He hasn't even seen Dean's shit-eating grin. He decides on “Cheese”, and puts it down.

Sam chuckles. Dean full-blown laughs. Castiel doesn't get it, and puts it down on the fact that they're human. They understand references.

“That’s a good one,” Sam says.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “But it doesn't top this.”

He lays down his card. It just says “Daddy’s belt”. Sam chokes on air, cheeks flushing. Dean looks way too satisfied with himself. Castiel looks straight-up confused.

“How does “Daddy’s belt” get better with age?” he asks, looking from Sam, to Dean.

Sam decides it's time to check-out then. He knows exactly what's about to go down and he's not willing to be a participant, or watching it. “Right,” he says. “Dean wins. Have fun.” The tall man stood up, shoving his chair back, and moves away quickly.

Dean chuckles and looks at Cass. “Oh man,” he says. His pants feel tight all of a sudden and he's pretty sure he needs to get rid of it. Because it's uncomfortable. So he stands up, undoes the buckle on his belt and pulls the leather from the loops of his jeans.

“Cass, bedroom, now.”

The order is clear and Castiel doesn't even hesitate. He stands up, glances briefly at Dean, and then he moves. Dean is right behind him, Castiel can feel the warmth radiating off of his body. He likes that. He likes that a lot. Even if he himself didn't get hot or cold. Feeling Dean's warmth reminds him that, even though they've been through so much, they're both alive. They're both here. And Dean is finally his. Even if it took them a while to figure out how and what. Castiel had never imagined being Dean's, ever. They had been friends and family. Now, they were more. And Castiel loved it.

Castiel opens the door and steps inside the bedroom. Dean is behind him, closing the door and locking it. There were to be no intruders.

The angel turns around and looks at Dean. He knows he's in for a treat. Dean's green eyes show lust, misschief and love. And there is a very clear bulge in Dean's pants. 

“Man,” Dean murmurs, looking at Castiel. “Am I forever glad you don't get the many references we throw at you.” He grins and steps into Castiel's space, taking the angel's chin in his free hand. He runs his thumb over the plumb bottom lip and Castiel parts his lips slightly.

“Tonight, you will call me Daddy,” Dean says. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Castiel is greeted with a smile of approval and he likes that. He likes that a lot.

“Good boy. Now turn around, push your pants and underwear down, and place your hands down onto the bed.” Dean is very clear in his order. He knows he needs to be, or Castiel wouldn't understand fully of what was needed.

Castiel pops the button on his pants, pulls the zipper down and shoves the fabric down his legs. He hooks his fingers into the wasteband of his boxers and shoves them down as well. Then he turns around and firmly places his hands on the foot of the bed.

“Good boy,” Dean praises him. He knows the angel likes being praised so he does it as often as he can. He likes praising Castiel as well. It makes him feel good. And he quite likes that feeling.

Castiel's ass is nothing short of perfect. It's round. It's smooth. It's speckless. It's perfection and no one can tell Dean anything else. He loves the angel's ass. It's one of the best things that has ever happened to him. Castiel walking into his life is something he will never forget. Something he will treasure for however long he may live. They've been through so much and came out of it alive, together. And that's what matters. Getting to see Castiel's ass is a daily blessing. One he's never going to be ungrateful for.

“I’m going to hit you with my belt, 10 times. And you're going to count each hit for me. Do you understand?” Dean asks. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Castiel doesn't make the mistake of leaving out 'Daddy' this time. He's a quick learner. And he knows Dean.

Dean feels himself getting aroused even more. He could come from just having Castiel say “Yes Daddy”. It could undo him at any moment. And it takes all of Dean's willpower to not come right there and then in his pants.

He raises the belt. The first hit lands fairly soft. Dean knows Castiel doesn't really feel pain. He fakes it sometimes, but the angel is fairly immune to most pain. But the hit does leave a nice pink mark across Castiel's right ass cheek.

“One, Daddy.” The angel counts the first blow. He felt it. He guesses it's supposed to hurt a bit. He doesn't really feel it, but that's okay. He doesn't mind.

The second blow lands across Castiek's left ass cheek. A little harder this time. One that Dean knows the angel can feel. 

“Two, Daddy.”

Dean grits his teeth in the effort not to drop the belt and fuck the angel right there and then. He doesn't know how he's going to reach then blows without spilling. It seems like an impossible feat. He's going to do it anyway.

The third lands across both cheeks.

Castiel wants to giggle, because it tickles a little. But he doesn't. “Three, Daddy,” he says instead, and smiles.

The fourth lands back on Castiel's right ass cheek. He lets out a moan. It's accidental. It wasn't meant to slip. But it does anyway. He forces a, “Four, Daddy,” out between gritted teeth. He knows he's allowed to enjoy it. But still.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Dean asks, as he lands the fifth blow on Castiel's left ass cheek. Halfway through. He can do this. He can finish these blows without cumming in his underwear. His jeans sit low on his hips without the belt. And he'd rather just shove them down and sink himself into the warm hole in front of him. But he doesn't. He practises restraint.

“Five, Daddy,” Castiel says. “Yes, Daddy,” he answers the question. He likes calling Dean daddy. He thinks of doing that more. He likes feeling the belt hit his skin. He wants that more as well.

“You’re so perfect,” Dean says. And it's true. The angel is truly the most perfect being he has ever met. And he's never letting Castiel go. The sixth blow lands a little lower, closer to the angel's thigh, and for the first time, Castiel actually jumps a little.

“Six, Daddy.” Castiel hadn't expected the blow to land lower. But he doesn't mind. It feels good. The praise he gets feels good.

The seventh blow does land on Castiel's thighs and the angel lets out another moan. “Seven, Daddy,” he says, and decides to no longer hold back.

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, moan for me,” he says. His free hand rubs over his crotch, trying to relief the pressure a bit. But obviously it just makes it worse. Just three more blows and he can fuck the angel into oblivion. He can do this. He knows he can.

The next blow is back on Castiel's ass. He moans. Counts. Smiles. Dean can't see it. Can't see the smile and that's okay. Because Cass knows that Dean knows that Cass is quite enjoying this. He now starts to understand why the belt is something that is used in the bedroom. He likes that.

The ninth blow lands harshly across Castiel's thighs. “Nine, Daddy,” he counts and grins. He knows what's happening after the next blow and he's so ready for it. He's hard and leaking and needy and he wants it. Wants to be fucked by Dean. Wants it now.

The tenth blow lands across Castiel's upper ass. “Ten, Daddy.” He hears the belt clatter to the ground. Hears the rustle of fabric. Feels hands on his ass. Hears the click of a bottle cap opening.

A finger breaches his hole and Castiel keens, arches his back. His eyes flutter shut as the finger works gentle and slow, much gentler and slower than Castiel expected initially. But it feels good and within seconds he's pushing back on that finger.

“Dean, please,” Castiel moans. A hand lands on his ass, firm and hard. He groans.

“You know what to call me,” Dean growls.

“Daddy,” Castiel corrects himself. “Daddy, please.” He wants more. He needs more. He needs Dean in him right now.

But Dean is patient. Instead, he adds a second finger. He knows the angel can handle much worse. He knows he could fuck Castiel raw and hard and the angel wouldn't care, wouldn't mind. But that's not Dean. He might have been that way. But he isn't. He relishes in taking care of Castiel. In being gentle and kind and guiding. Always making sure the angel is okay, isn't hurting. So even when Cass begs, and he beggs so goddamn pretty, he's gentle and slow and thorougg with his prepping.

Castiel feels lightly frustrated, but he doesn't complain. He knows Dean. Dean will give him what he wants, in time. Dean has compared him to a horny teenager at times. A horny teenager that has no patience. Perhaps Dean is right. Castiel doesn't care. He needs Dean and he's not afraid to show the man just how badly he needs him.

“Daddy,” Castiel moans and fucks himself back on the two fingers lodged in his ass. He loves this. He won't admit it out loud to Dean. Not yet. But he loves being teased. Loves fucking himself on Dean's fingers. Loves being needy.

“Almost there, gorgeous.” Dean adds a third finger and shudders as the angel moans. Castiel moaning is one of the most gorgeous sounds he's ever heard. He loves it. Always ready to hear it. He brushes the tips of his fingers against the angel's prostate and Castiel almost collapses, almost cums right there and then. It takes all of his willpower not to cum just then.

Finally, the fingers go away and Castiel relaxes. Dean fills him then, hands firmly on the angel's hips as he sinks in all the way. They both moan, loud and sinful and probably to be heard outside of the bedroom door. Neither care as they relish in the pleasure that's taking over them.

Dean wraps fingers around a hard cock and strokes slowly, in time with his slow and gentle thrusts. He does this on purpose, knowing Castiel is so close. Dean is so close. So he goes slow and steady so he doesn't finish within the first few seconds. He wants to make this last. Needs to make this last. For the both of them.

And Castiel knows this. His hips are being kept still. He wants to move, speed it up. He is close and he can feel it. But Dean is in a teasing mood. He goes slow and aready, keeping Castiel on the edge, but not enough to go over. 

Dean speeds up then. He's further away from that delicious edge so he can give it a go. He lets go of Castiel's cock, who groans and wraps a hand arouns it instead.

“Don’t come yet,” Dean orders. “Not until I say so, baby.”

Castiel shudders at the affectionate term. ‘Baby’. He loves being called that. “Yes, Daddy,” he agrees as he slows his stroking. He doesn't want to disobey Dean. He wants to be good for him. He's always good for him. He's not about to stop being good now.

Dean chuckles. He knows what Castiel likes and uses it as often as he can. The angel luckily never complains. “You’re being so good for me,” Dean says, praising the angel. “So, so good. You're so perfect for me.”

“Always, Daddy.” Castiel has his eyes shut. He smiles, loving every minute of it. He's so proud of Dean. And od himself. They've come so far. He had never imagined he would have Dean like this. And yet, here they were. He doesn't mind. Won't complain. He loves it entirely. He doesn't ever want things to change. He needs them to stay like this, forever. 

Dean lets his eyes fall shut as he thrusts. Things could have been so different. He was glad to be here, with his perfect angel. “I love you,” Dean says.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Castiel smiles wholeheartedly. He loves saying that. Loves letting Dean know how much he loves him. And he knows Dean loves it too. They say it often. Sam sometimes makes gagging sounds, or tells them to get a room. They never do.

Dean speeds up, getting ever so closely to the edge of pleasure. His body is buzzing with it. And he's ready to let it all go. Castiel speeds up his stroking. He knows Dean is getting there.

“Daddy,” Castiel moans. “Daddy, please. Can I come?”

And he asks it so nicely, so needily. Dean wraps a hand around Castiel's cock. The angel's hand retreats. Dean smiles and strokes in time with his thrusts. He's so close now. His body is heating up. He's covered in a light sheen of sweat. He can feel his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach, ready to spring free. And he knows Castiel is right there with him. Needs the permission to let go.

Dean teases it just a few minutes longer. He keeps them both on the edge, right there, but not yet going over it. He tries to draw it out for as long as he can. Just enjoying the feeling. Enjoying the moans that are spilling out of the angel. He thinks he might be going mad the longer he keeps himself on edge. He wants to come so desperately now. Just fill up the angel. He needs it.

“Come for me, baby,” Dean orders.

Castiel does, his orgasm springing free. He moans loud and sinful, lips parting as he feels the pleasure coursing through his body. His high is higher than he's ever experienced before. 

Dean comes just a second later. The coil unwinds and releases him. His thrusting stutters as he fills up the angel. He closes his eyes and relishes in the pleasure coursing through his veins. By the time he comes down, he's a panting and sweating mess. His hand is sticky and still lightly stroking and his hips have stopped working.

He moved away, let's go of Castiel who sinks down onto the bed. Dean goes into the bathroom, gets a towel wet and returns to the bedroom. He gently wipes down the angel and smiles, tossing the towel aside once they're both a little less covered in sticky white cum.

“So,” Dean says as Castiel sits up. “How was that?”

Castiel chuckles. Dean already knows the answer. The angel looks at Dean and smiles. “That was amazing,” he says.

“So I take it you like being spanked with the belt, then?” Dean grins. He puffs his chest out, all proud of himself. He really likes letting Castiel get to know new things. And he likes it even better when the angel is entirely smitten for it.

“Yes,” Castiel says, leaning back on his hands. “We need to do that more often.” He laughs. Dean laughs. They both laugh for several minutes before silence settles between them.

“Right,” Dean says. He yawns, covering his mouth. “I’m going to sleep.” He smiles lazily at Castiel and crawls into bed. 

Castiel is right there with him, resting his head on Dean's chest. He doesn't need to sleep. Dean does. But he likes holding Dean. Likes listening to the man's heartbeat. Dean is asleep within seconds. He snores within minutes. Castiel smiles and just closes his eyes, letting it all settle. Dean is so peaceful when he sleeps and he likes that. It used to be different. But not anymore.

He really enjoys sharing a bed with Dean. And Dean seems to enjoy it as well. The man has been sleeping a lot better since they started sharing a bed.

Silence stretches on and Castiel just enjoys hearing Dean's heart beat steady and peaceful.


End file.
